1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices. More specifically, example embodiments of inventive concept relate to devices and/or methods for deciding read start of environment setting data.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to store various information for setting operation environment of a semiconductor memory device, technology which employs a circuit configured to store environment setup data including a one-time programmable (OTP) non-volatile memory, a fuse circuit, etc. has been generally used.
Redundancy information about a memory cell having a defect, DC level trimming information of a semiconductor memory device, mode register set (MRS) information, etc. may be stored in the circuit configured to store environment setup data.
A laser fuse of which interconnection is controlled by laser irradiation, an electrical fuse of which interconnection is controlled by an electrical signal, or an anti-fuse circuit which changes a high resistance state to a low resistance state, etc. may be used as the fuse circuit.
Since an error in reading the environment setup data may cause an error in operating a semiconductor memory device, technology for suppressing and/or preventing the error in reading the environment setup data may be required.